Strong
by Lj the Bard
Summary: RE3 SPOILERS! Yet another movie-based fic, femslash warning, Alice/Claire pairing, dedicated to AliceItsRaining. Please R/R!


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** Ok then, so this is yet another one of my famous little one-shots, this has been another long-time coming and I am proudly dedicating this piece to the wonderful AliceItsRaining for being a huge fan of mine not just on . So Alice, here's to you!

--x--

Love. This was just another foolish emotion that was brought on by the chemical hormones and pheromones inside the human body, it had nothing to do with heart. At least, not to Alice. She was more machine now than human, her body manipulated by Umbrella and twisted into their own sardonic little plaything. No. She was stronger than that, she gave herself credit for being able to outsmart the undefeatable billion-dollar corporation that caused the apocalypse of the Earth.

Then again, they weren't the only ones to blame, she could sometimes feel more at fault whenever she lost yet another dear friend, or a person she'd grown close to. Rain, Matt, Jill.. and now she had yet another challenge, one that almost seemed more intimidating than the ghosts of her past.

She had to admit she was a bit shocked to see that Carlos had managed to stay alive in the past five years since Detroit where she soon abandoned the small caravan of the Racoon City incident, however, what she had not managed to find was the face of a young woman, a brave, fire-tempered, strong willed young woman who seemed to take no bullshit and would throw herself into an army of the undead if she knew it would save the rest of the caravan.

Claire Redfield was a beautiful woman, Alice reminded herself however, that beauty wasn't what attracted her either way, but it was a plus. Like those before her, Claire's sense of self-worth and the way she walked with her chin up despite the odds were against her, made Alice immediately sense something different about the redhead. But she wouldn't allow herself to be fooled, not like the others, everytime she got close to somebody, they were usually the first to be lost, she couldn't keep allowing her own foolish emotion to put others in danger, and so, Alice went by, helping the caravan trying to avoid Claire, at all cost.

--x--

"You're not coming?!"K-Mart yelled, frantic as Alice placed the diary into her hands and Claire started up the helicopter, Alice shook her head and then looked to Alice in the cockpit who met her eyes, those blue eyes, they seemed to almost glaze over with a hint of regret and something more, but before Alice could predetermine what that was, she knew that she didnt have much time to stop Isaacs.

"Take care of yourself and the others,"she warned to K-Mart, she then watched as the helicopter took off and continued to watch Claire dissappear until she was just a speck in the sky.

--x--

"Dont count on it,"Alice threatened. She appeared before the heads of the Umbrella coucil. "Cause I'm comin for ya, boys, and.. I'll be bringin a few of my friends." She logged off of the computer and met up with the Alice clone that she had previously thought dead, and had saved her from being sliced and diced as they stood together in front of the other Alice clones and watched them awaken.

--x--

It's a wonder why the barren icelands were clear of undead, as Alice wrapped her bearskin tighter around her shoulders and led a small convoy of about twelve other Alice's after her. Several of the clones died shortly after being awoken and facing the large perimiter of undead that had been waiting on the surface for them, and many others died along the journey for Alice to get back in touch with Claire and the others, she had sent a seperate team of herself to try and figure out where Wesker and the other Umbrella heads were hiding so she would be ready. It had taken months to get much of the laboratory cleaned and ready for use, she left yet another set of clones to work alongside the White Queen to try and come up with a remedy using her own blood which she'd left. Why she didn't stay, was another question, but she doubted that the other twelve Alice's showing up at Claire's door would be easy to explain without the real one... Then again, she just really needed to see a face that wasn't her own or dead, preferably _her's_.

--x--

Alice entered the local tavern, it wasnt much, mostly just a small townhome turned bar, and very cramped with a small group of hunters sitting around the woodstove, talking over rations, an older gentleman tended the counter, supposedly the bar, while Alice took her seat at one of the small wooden tables and waited for service, her face mostly hidden by a wool scarf. It wasn't long before she ordered a pint for herself, a lucky thing about the clones was she never had to worry about feeding them, they seemed to be able to manage on their own, the man handed her the beer and did not ask for money, which she was grateful, after her long journey she could not remember the last time she'd actually handled cash.

The doors to the tavern opened and Alice was less than surprised when she saw the jovilant face of the teenaged girl bounce in, Alice watched her movements.

"Hey James, you got our order in?"K-Mart asked.

"Yup, its in the back, be right back,"the bartender went through a backdoor outside and K-Mart continued to wait. Alice was about to stand when she noticed a young punk saunter up to the countertop and stand beside K-Mart. His black hair falling over his shoulders. K-Mart inched away. Alice perked her hearing and listened,

"Why say no? I mean can you really see anyone else you'd be interested in going with?"the punk asked.

"Look, I said no, get a grip, Jason,"K-Mart growled.

"It's _Jace_,"Jason ordered, grabbing her wrist.

Alice was out of her seat and at the young girls side in an instant, she grabbed the punk's shoulder and turned him around, unaware, the young man looked extremely shocked.

"She said no, bub, I think that means take a hike,"Alice unravelled her scarf.

"ALICE!"K-Mart threw herself into the womans arms. Surprised, Alice caught her and couldn't help but smile at the cheerful teen who was practically squeezing her to death with a hug.

"Who the Hell are you?"the punk asked.

"I think I'll be asking the questions here, kid,"Alice warned. "Now beat it,"she said releasing K-Mart.

"You arent the boss of me!"Jace growled.

"No, but I know someone who is,"said a voice. Alice paused, that familiar rush swept through her, she knew that voice, she turned and standing in the doorway, the evening light coming in from the outdoors seemingly make her figure glow, Alice could have sworn she almost looked like an angel, much cleaner and seemingly a lot healthier than the last time they'd met, Claire was a vision in a pair of jeans and a red flannel shirt, hair a bit longer and pulled up into a bun.

"Claire, Alice is back!"K-Mart grinned, hugging Alice's side with one arm. Claire smiled at this and her blue eyes almost twinkled as she stepped closer, the light dimming and Alice getting a clearer view. Claire had filled out more, so she had to have been getting better meals, but she still had the same figure, her skin still held that tan from the dessert, despite the months that had passed, Alice felt herself blush when Claire snapped her from her reverie,

"Welcome back,"Claire said, her voice a bit hoarse with emotion, but she cleared her throat and looked sternly at Jason. "Your father is worrying about you, Jason, get home.. _now_." Jason put up no argument and gave Alice a withering glare as he exited, everyone else in the small tavern seemed to stop listening after Claire sent them a look that could kill.

James came back from outside with a box in hand,

"Claire! Goodness didn't expect to see you here, well, here ya'll are,"he handed it over to K-Mart, who took the box with a thank you and then smiled at Alice.

"So, she's staying with us, right Claire? I cant _wait_ to hear about your journey, and how did you sur-"

"Home, K-Mart,"Claire snapped, but was smiling. K-Mart's shoulders fell and she gave Claire a mock-glare as she smiled and winked at Alice before exiting the tavern with the order. Silence ensued for a moment,

"I take it you aren't bearing complete good news,"Claire stated, it wasn't a question. Alice blinked, before she then again realized who she was talking to. Alice's no-bullshit-get-to-business attitude was still intact.

"No, not quite, but its not all bad either, however, before I get into anything, there are a couple... people I think you should meet,"Alice said.

--x--

"What the fuck?"Claire stated. Alice was happy that her face was covered with the scarf to hide her smile at Claire's reaction as she finally set her eyes on the Alice clones.

"It's.. its _you_, and _you_... and- huh?!"Claire looked to Alice.

"Dr. Isaacs and his team of guinea pigs took my blood and created clones in hopes of finding a cure, but only my blood is pure enough to withstand it,"Alice explained.

"Wait... you mean-?"Claire furrowed her eyebrows, _Still adorable, stop that!_ Alice shook her head,

"Yes.. my blood is the cure to end all of this,"Alice finished. "I have another set of clones working with Umbrella technology back at the old laboratory and my blood right now to try and make the cure, they are being assisted by the White Queen who is a state of the artificial intelligence and meanwhile, we still have a few more bases of Umbrella heads to find, the main one I'm trying to seek out now is Albert Wesker, he's the founder, the key to everything Umbrella, stop him, we stop whatever else he has planned,"Alice compromised.

"And I take it you need my help?"Claire asked, her eyes now interested in the soles of her black combat boots.

"It's what I came here for..."Alice sighed and could tell that things wouldn't be easy. "Look I know that you have grown accustomed to this place, to being out of the red zone and being safe, here with these people and K-Mart and no infection... but you have to realize it wont last forever, Claire.. somehow, someway, very soon, the infection will reach Alaska, and there wont be anywhere else to turn, if you run now, you'll lose whatever paradise you have left," Alice warned. "I'm not saying you have to make a decision tonight, but please, dont let this fantasy illusion cloud you from what you know to be true, the Claire I knew wouldn't allow that."

"Who are you to say that I wasn't always like this?"Claire snapped. Alice did not respond.

--x--

Sleep would not come that night, even after hours of talking nonstop with K-Mart and some of the other children from the caravan that was once ran by Carlos and Claire, after the clones had their own fun and talked with the children, tucked them in, after Alice had her first really decent meal in several months, Hell, even years, sleep refused to lull her, so she did what she did best whenever exhaustion would not put her down,

"I figured you wouldn't be able to sleep,"Claire said, coming into the small living area where Alice sat in a chair, staring outside the window and into the night sky.

"I can see why you dont want to leave,"Alice said, softly. "It's peaceful."

"It is,"Claire agreed. "It's the first time I've been able to look up at the stars with a little ease and know that I'd be seeing them again the next night, I think I corrupted K-Mart into wanting to try and be an astrologer..."Claire laughed but it died with a frown, Alice immediately saw the pain and shadows of guilt flood the beautiful blue orbs. "It's not easy, some days,"Claire said and looked outside,"some nights I'll wake and have to go in and K-Mart's nightmares, she tries to play it off as nothing, she stands up and tries to be an adult, a role model for the other kids, but really, she's still just one herself, no one should have to grow up like she did, Alice-"

"So come with me,"Alice stood from her chair and boldly invaded Claire's space, merely inches apart, Claire stood up straight from slouching against the windowsill. "Come with me, Claire,"Alice whispered, searching the womans eyes. "Help me stop Umbrella, stop Wesker, so these kids will really have a future, once theres a cure... we can start to rebuild... places, lives, _people_,"Alice's voice choked with emotion as she saw the tears in Claire's eyes well up.

"I'm not as strong as I used to be, Alice... these few months-"Claire looked lost, Alice felt a pang in her heart as she saw the once powerful, strong leader Claire Redfield, break into pieces before her.

Alice swept Claire up into her arms and crushed them together, holding her up as Claire wept.

"You dont have to be strong all the time, Claire, thats why I'm here,"Alice whispered.

"But if I-"Alice shut her up the only way that she knew how.

Lips fused together, teeth clashed and passion broke out between the two women that had been bottled up for months. Alice refused to let go as she pressed Claire up against the wall of the small cabin and swallowed Claire's moans of want and desire, tongues dueling for dominance, Alice felt Claire's hands wander along the hem of her shirt line and Alice pulled away from the kiss, breathless and removed her own shirt and soon after Claire's followed, their lips found each others again as Alice reached behind her new lover and pulled her legs around, Claire straddled Alice and Alice carried her over to the couch, gently easing Claire onto the cushions.

Alice broke the kiss again and allowed her lips to find the pulse point on Claire's neck, Claire nearly growled with pleasure as Alice bit along her collarbone, leaving fresh teeth marks as she kissed down toward a perfect breast, swirling her tongue along a bright pink nipple, taking it into her mouth and suckling it until it became pebbled and then paying just as much rapt attention to the other, Alice ground her leg between the still clad thighs of Claire and pressed up against her, Claire's breathing became shallow and in pants,

"Alice... please-"she begged.

Alice had waited too long, she could go slow later, as she dove her hand into Claire's pajama bottoms and found the patch of silky curls, that were dripping wet with moisture and Alice allowed her fingers to stroke Claire, again and again as the redhead moaned and writhed beneath her, Alice kissed her again and found Claire hung onto her as her hips and Alice's fingers found a rhythm and soon Claire was on cloud nine, biting into Alice's neck to refrain from yelling and waking the others.

"Alice.."Claire whispered.

"Claire,"Alice murmured back, a small, yet saucy grin, trademark. Claire almost giggled.

"I'll go with you, but only if you allow me to return the favor,"she smiled. Alice was all too happy to oblige.

**AN:** Loved it? Hated it? This is the first time in a VERY long time I've actually written a smut scene so be nice please!! AliceItsRaining I really hope you enjoyed. Plz review!!


End file.
